Wanda Eisenhardt
Early Life Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Powers and Abilities Wanda Eisenhardt is a level 5 Mutant. Powers Hexing: Scarlet Witch has the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious on her part, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest "bad luck" effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that her powers only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. She can use her hexes to light flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks. Her powers while beginning to unveil a higher potential appeared capable of prevailing against the mastered mystical ones of Dormammu in his own Dark Dimension when she and the Avengers fought against him for Avalon's Evil Eye power-object, albeit indirectly by disrupting the energies of Dormammu and the Eye. They have been known to alter the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, negate or distort physical laws, and to cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear. She has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena, stemming largely from her magical training under Agatha Harkness, and has trained often at using her hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". Ultimately, the hexes are not under the Witch's direct control, although she can influence the nature of their effects with great concentration and effort. She has displayed the ability to cancel Longshot and Domino's powers of probability. Flight: Wanda has recently portrayed the ability to fly, though even prior to her mental collapse she has inexplicably demonstrated such an ability. The full extent to this ability is unknown. Abilities Expert Knowledge of Sorcery: Wanda was trained by Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She has, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. Weaknesses Mental Instability: Although Wanda appears to be currently sane, her mental stability is still questionable. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Wanda Eisenhardt/Relationships *''Family'': Wanda Eisenhardt/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Notes January 11, Links *Wanda Eisenhardt/Gallery *Wanda Eisenhardt/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Brotherhood Members Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Secret Identity Category:Human Category:Musicians